Six-Legged Ground Pangolin
Basic Information: Pronunciation: '' ''Common Name: '' ''Conservation Status: '' ''Date of Discovery: Gender: Indeterminate Temperament: Timid Diet: Vegetation Weight: 36 kg Height: 0.5 m Biology: The Six-Legged Ground Pangolin, also known as the Turtle Six-Legged Ground Pangolin, is known for being very small. It is closely related to the [[Orakmuta|'Orakmuta']], which has a more jagged shell. Both species, the softer parts of the body are usually colored pink, orange, and brown. They each of long, thick tails, and heads with no necks. They each have three pairs of legs, the forelegs and middle legs being thick and the hind legs being spindly and fragile-looking. Habitat: The Six-Legged Ground Pangolin lives in the snowy plains of Aurdovi. The Six-Legged Ground Pangolin and Orakmuta make their home underground in some of the smaller, shallower caves on the planet. They find their homes using the glow of some of the cave-dwelling plants such as the [[Alexian Rownii|'Alexian Rownii']] to find their homes at night. They are commonly found with larger species. Behavior: The Six-Legged Ground Pangolin is known for being very timid. If approached, it will run away. However, it is immediately loyal to anyone who feeds it and will often follow Gek and exobiologists for hours at a time, begging for snacks. The Six-Legged Ground Pangolins, as well as the Orakmuta, are known to break through the tough bark of the [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Frostium_Pinesefia Frostium Pinesefia] trees to consume the warm sap held within them. This sap, as well as their fat reserves, are what allows them to survive in the harsh conditions that Aurdovi is known for. They have also been seen burrowing underground during the night, and resurfacing during the day. To survive against the Galus and Gnakiki, they live near spots where other species are common, in order to protect themselves from threats. When they cannot run away they use their shells to hide among the rocks and protect themselves from above attacks. Ecology: Where in the Food Pyramid? The Six-Legged Ground Pangolin is a consumer, and also an herbivore. Diet: It feeds on vegetation, many kinds of vegetation. They are also known to consume the sap of the Frostium Pinesefia to keep them warm in the harsh conditions of Aurdovi. Predators: The Ground Pangolin is without doubt the most vulnerable creature in Aurdovi, and is the usual target for predatory scavengers like Gnakiki and Galus Widower. For this reason they stay near to more capable species for protection. Reproduction: The Six-Legged Ground Pangolins' genders are so foreign that scanners are incapable of finding descriptions that match them. Since their cousins the Orakmuta are of the Radical gender it is most likely that the Pangolin works like a virus, injecting it's cousin with it's DNA and depending on unknown factors the child either becomes a Orakmuta receiver or gain the power to instill it's DNA. The process is too complex to go into detail over, as the scanner doesn't recognize them as Vectored, but it is most likely similar to this. Lore: Episodes: The Six-Legged Ground Pangolin appears in the following episodes: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pDYnbSZturc&index=8&list=PLbgqvuoYGITefa99K3ljADy-VXxyMocp1 Ep. 8] Category:Aurdovi Category:Fauna Category:Herbivore